Cashiers
Cashiers are the Moderators of SBC. The current Cashiers as of October 2015 are ClassicNickelodeon Fan 1, Patty Sponge and Tyeamwork. They moderate the boards, and while they do not have as much control as Admins, they do help ban spammers, edit, delete, trash, merge, move, pin, and close posts and threads. Cashiers have a dark blue username color and a Cashier rank. Members can use the Become a Mod for a Day item from the store to be a Cashier for 24 hours, as a taste of what a mod is like, but have no Staff Lounge access. This item was removed however in July of 2015. Many future Managers began as cashiers. History of Positions 1. iDylan (January 2010 - June 2010) > Wumbology (June 2010 - May 2011) > SpongeSebastian (May 2011 - August 2012) > Aquatic Nuggets (September 21, 2012 - January 18, 2013) > OMJ (January 18, 2013 - May 22, 2013) > Wumbology (June 9, 2013 - August 22, 2014) > JCM (August 22, 2014 - September 20, 2015) > [[Tyeamwork|'Tyeamwork']] (October 2, 2015 - present) 2. jjsthekid (January 2010 - June 2010) > Dragiiin123 (June 2010 - November 2010) > Clapmaster (November 2010 - May 2011) > Jelly (May 2011 - July 2012) > terminoob (July 2012 - September 2012) > JCM (September 2012 - May 19, 2013) > Patty Sponge (October 13, 2014 - Present) 3. spongebobs1fan (January 2010 - August 2010) > SG10 (June 20, 2010 - late June 2010) > TheSuiteLife44 (June 2010 - July 13, 2010) > ExKizuna (August 2010) > tvguy347 (August 2010) > Jjsthekid (August 2010) > CF (August 2010 - May 2011) > teenj12 (May 2011 - July 2011) > ExKizuna (July 2011 - August 2011) > tvguy347 (August 2011 - September 2011)> teenj12 (May 25, 2011 - July 2011; September 29, 2011 - January 2, 2014) > ClassicNickelodeonFan1 (August 22, 2014 - Present) List 1. spongebobs1fan (January 2010 to May 2011) 2. iDylan (January 2010 to June 2010; August 2010; August 2010 - September 2011) 3. jjsthekid (January 2010 to June 2010; August 2010) 4. Wumbology (June 2010 to May 2011; June 9, 2013- August 22nd, 2014) 5. Dragiiin123 (June 2010 to November 2010) 6. SG10 (June 2010) 7. thesuitelife44 (July 2010) 8. Exkizuna (August 2010; August 2011) 9. CF3689 (August 2010 to May 2011) 10. Jelly (May 2011 to July 2012) 11. SpongeSebastian (May 2011 to August 2012) 12. teenj12 (May 25, 2011 to July 2011; September 29, 2011 to January 1, 2014) 13. terminoob (July 2012 to September 2012) 14. Aquatic Nuggets (September 21, 2012 - January 18, 2013) 15. JCM (September 26, 2012 - May 19, 2013; August 22, 2014 to September 20, 2015) 16. Old Man Jenkins (January 18, 2013 to May 22nd, 2013) 17. Classic Nickelodeon Fan 1 (August 22, 2014 to present) PRESENT OCCUPANT 18. Patty Sponge (October 13, 2014 to present) PRESENT OCCUPANT 19. Tyeamwork (October 2, 2015 to present) PRESENT OCCUPANT Trivia * During Snowcember Ball 2014, their color was green. * During Octerror Fest 2015, they were called "Floating Shopping Lists" and had a purple color. * During Snowcember Ball 2015, they were called "Elves" and had a green color. Category:User Groups Category:Site administration Cashiers are the Moderators of SBC. The current 3 are as of December 2012 are: teenj12, Aquatic Nuggets, and JCM. They moderate the boards, and while they do not have as much control as Admins, they do help ban spammers, edit, delete, trash, merge, move, pin, and close posts and threads. Cashiers have a green (previously blue) username color and a Cashier rank. There are a total of three moderator seats that can be occupied. History of Positions 1. tvguy347 (January 2010-June 2010)>Wumbology (June 2010-May 2011) > SpongeSebastian (May 2011 - August 2012)SpongeSebastian (May 2011- Present) > 'Aquatic Nuggets' '(September 2012 - Present)'' 2. jjsthekid (January 2010-June 2010)> Dragiiin123 (June 2010-November 2010)> Clapmaster (November 2010-May 2011)>'' Jelly (May 2011-July 2012)> terminoob (July 2012 - September 2012) > 'JCM (September 2012 - Present) 3. spongebobs1fan (January 2010-August 2010) SG10 (June 20- Late June 2010)> TheSuiteLife44 (June-July 13 2010)> ExKizuna (August 2010)> tvguy347 (August 2010)> Jjsthekid (August 2010 )> CF replaces Sbfan(August 2010-May 2011)> teenj12 (May 2011 - July 2011)> ExKizuna (July 2011 - August 2011) > tvguy347 (August 2011 - September 2011)>'[[ teenj12 | ''teenj12 ]]'' (May 2011-July 2011, September 2011 - Present)'' 'LIST ' 1. tvguy347 (January 2010 to September 2011) 2. jjsthekid (January 2010 to August 2010) 3. spongebobs1fan (January 2010 to May 2011) 4. Wumbology (June 2010 to May 2011) 5. Dragiiin123 (June 2010 to November 2010) 6. SG10 (June 2010) 7. thesuitelife44 (July 2010) 8. Exkizuna (August 2010; August 2011) 9. CF3689 (August 2010 to May 2011) 10. Jelly (May 2011 to July 2012) 11. SpongeSebastian (May 2011 to August 2012) 12. teenj12 (May 2011-July 2011, September 2011 to Present) '''PRESENT OCCUPANT 13. terminoob (July 2012 to September 2012) 14. Aquatic Nuggets (September 2012 - Present) PRESENT OCCUPANT 15. JCM (September 2012 - Present) PRESENT OCCUPANT Category:User Groups